Cain Marko
Cain Marco (also known as Juggernaut) was a human mutant soldier affiliated with the United States Army and served as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Early life Cain Marko was born on April 26, 1967 to Marjorie and Kurt Marko, who was an Air Force pilot in the Military. Cain's parents separated as a child and he was eventually sent to a boarding school. Kurt Marko's friend and collegue Brian Xavier would become divorced as well and Marko eventually married Xavier's ex-wife Sharon for her great wealth. On marrying Sharon, Kurt Marko moved into her large Westchester County mansion, where he lived with her and her two young children, Charles and Cassandra. Cain, who had become a cruel and spiteful boy, came to live at the mansion as well. Cain immediately began bullying his new stepbrother Charles, but he himself was often secretly beaten by his abusive father. Charles' vast telepathic powers were beginning to develop, and on one occasion he found himself experiencing the anguished thoughts and emotions of Cain after he had been beaten by his father. The inexperienced young Charles could not control or end his contact with Cain's mind at this time. Somehow he sensed that Xavier was reading his mind and had discovered his secret shame. Marko believed that he had invaded his thoughts deliberately, and from then on regarded his step-brother as his enemy. Deadly fire and joining the army When he was fifteen, Cain got into a disagreement with his father over money while in his private laboratory. Charles was stationed outside the door, however, and overheard the conversation. When Cain realized, he intended to cause a ruckus, by destroying some of his father's chemical experiments, throwing a vial of green liquid that caused similar containers to shatter, spilling the chemicals throughout the laboratory. The collision of the different substances caused a violent explosion that left the lab aflame. Though Dr. Marko managed to rescue both Cain and Charles from the fire, he himself died of smoke inhalation. In his dying words, Dr. Marko begged forgiveness for his abusiveness, and told Charles to keep his powers secret from Cain. Cain was standing over, however, which confirmed his suspicion of Charles' gift. Sharon, Cassandra, Charles, and Cain continued to live in the Xavier mansion, and although he had a great deal of guilt over his father's death, Cain began to better get along with Charles. However, it was short lived, as one day the two got into a fight, which Charles easily won and a few months later Charles and Cassandra graduated from high school. Shortly after this, Marko decided he couldn't live at the mansion any longer and left the home. Eventually, he went to college and earned a degree in English Literature at Norwich University. He was also an all-pro basketball and football player during his time there. Later, in the early 1990's, Marko and his step-brother found themselves serving together in the same U.S. military unit in Kuwait. Marko deserted under fire and Xavier went after him in order to bring him back. Xavier followed Marko into a cave, that housed the lost secret Temple of Cyttorak. Marko impulsively grabbed a glowing ruby from the lap of an idol and read the inscription, which mystically appeared in his mind to be in English. As Xavier watched, the gem's mystical power awakened his latent abilities, transforming Marko into a superhuman being. Just then, enemy high explosive bombardment caused a cave-in and Marko was buried under several thousand tons of rock. Xavier survived and returned to his unit. Marko eventually dug himself free with his new-found, immense strength and invulnerability and, after many years, made his way to America, to use his power to kill Xavier. What exactly happened to Marko between escaping the rubble and returning to his homeland was unclear. However, it was known that he became a mercenary and was imprisoned in a Third World jail, when the revolutionary forces he was fighting for were defeated. He then made his way to the United Kingdom where he became friends with a fellow mercenary, Tom Cassidy. He may have also fathered a son while he was there. At some point, Cain came to meet his step-brother's former friend, Magneto, and accepted membership into his Brotherhood of Mutants. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Juggernaut possessed vast superhuman strength the limits of which were unknown, though it was in excess of 100 tons. Using his strength he was able to knock out the Thing, Hunter Golmen, Thor, Colossus, and even the Hulk. He proved strong enough to match the highly strong Superman in a fight, knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap, and even toppled Stranger with one punch after he grew to about 50 feet tall. Juggernaut also said that he could easily rival Thor's strength. Superhuman Stamina: Juggernaut's body generated no fatigue toxins during physical activity, which granted him virtually limitless stamina. Superhuman Durability: Cain was virtually impregnable to all forms of conventional physical injury regardless of magnitude or intensity. Although Marko was able to be harmed by exceedingly high levels of mental or mystical attacks, these attacks rarely were shown to cause any permanent damage. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his very strong resistance to physical damage, Cain could be damaged by sufficiently powerful forces. If damaged, Cain possessed a regenerative healing factor that enabled him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. Abilities High Intellect: Cain was highly intelligent, specifically possessing knowledge about history. Trained Combatant: As a result of his days in the military and his experience as a superhuman criminal and hero, Cain was a formidable hand to hand combatant preferring to use street fighting and brawling techniques that allowed him to make full use of his great strength. Personality and traits Cain considered himself a Libertarian. Relationships Romances Jennifer Walters Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:United States Army soldiers Category:X-Men members Category:Marko family Category:Mercenaries Category:Xavier family